Incesto y pedofilia!
by kuromaimu-96
Summary: Nunca supo bien el por qué su padre la tocaba, nunca supo bien el por qué su hermano la besaba, hasta que un día llego a pensar que probablemente ella tenía la culpa 69/96/26 LEMMON lean bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

Buuueno! este fic es a peticion, hize mi mejor esfuerzo para que las ecenas no se vean (o lean en este caso) tan sexosas, pero igual creo que no soy buena describiendo este tipo de cosas XDD

**Disclaimer**:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece todos los derechos son de sus respectivos autores, solo tome prestados sus personajes para poner a trabajar mi sucia mente =u=Uu

**Advertencias:** Esta serie de drabbles es aproximaamente 90% LEMMON, sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Padre <strong>

Aquella habitación estaba llena de ruidos, un gemido femenino, un gemido masculino, la oscuridad no daba permiso de espiar, pero el contacto entre los dos cuerpos era suficiente para saber cual área quería ser tocada.

-"Lo está haciendo otra vez" – pensó.

Otra vez la estaba tocando en lugares donde no suele hacerlo, no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer ante el tacto, debía admitir que de cierta forma le gustaba, disfrutaba el que tocara sus partes íntimas con ternura y cariño como solo un padre podía hacerlo, y aun así le parecía raro. Casi siempre lo hacía antes de que Fran regresara de la escuela, al principio la tomo por sorpresa pero el siempre había sido gentil con ella incluso en esas situaciones, no pudiendo resistirse al placer que le hacia sentir siempre, a pesar de que pensaba que era algo raro, lo dejaba tocarla cuanto el quisiera y cuando llegaba la hora de que Fran llegara la liberaba depositando dulces besos en su cuello.

-Es hora… mí querida Chrome… - susurro sensualmente al oído de la chica, sintiendo claramente el temblor de esta al escucharlo.

-Si… Mukuro-sama – respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Toco de nuevo su parte intima haciendo que esta ahogara un gemido, obviamente el no quería parar y de algún modo ella tampoco, "un poco más" pensaron ambos volviendo a sus posiciones, ella acorralada en la pared sujetándose al cuello de él gimiendo y suspirando a su oído, el sosteniéndola de la cintura con una mano y la otra debajo de sus prendas interiores masajeando y tocando cuanto se le cruzara por el camino.

-M-Mukuro-sama… m-me c-corro… - susurro con dificultad ante la salida de varios gemidos emanantes de su boca.

-kufufu… descuida, por ahora está bien – le autorizo aumentando el ritmo del masaje.

La humedad se hizo presente en la ropa íntima de la chica y el hombre divertido se la quito cuidadosamente dejándola en el piso, la llevo hasta la cilla más cercana y comenzó a lamber y besar su parte íntima, la chica gemía sonoramente, de vez en cuando esos gemidos parecían suplicas que pidieran más placer.

Cuando el éxtasis en el peli-azul no pudo contenerse bajo a la chica de la silla hacia el piso y él se coloco en el puesto de la chica, desabrocho y bajo su pantalón junto con su ropa intima dejando al aire su miembro masculino, la chica se sonrojo al verlo, estaba erecto y una seductora mirada por parte del hombre la hizo comprender que era lo que quería que hiciera. Al igual que el hombre la chica empezó a masajear y lamber su miembro, el hombre gemía tratando de no sonar muy obvio, pero debía admitir que era buena y esa también era una de las razones por las que estaba obsesionado con ella, por todas las sensaciones placenteras que le producía. No pudo contenerse más y el también se corrió llenando el pequeño rostro de ese liquido blanco y viscoso.

-kufufu… lo siento mi querida Chrome, creo que hasta aquí llegaremos por hoy – la tomo en brazos y la centro sobre sus piernas limpiando el liquido derramado en su cara.

La chica sonrojada asintió, fue al baño que estaba más cerca y se dio una ducha rápida, cuando salió ya vestida con ropa limpia pudo ver una nota en el refrigerador.

_Mi querida Chrome_

_Salí a buscar algunas cosas para la cena, cuando llegue Fran dile que lave la ropa y haga su tarea, nos vemos más tarde_

La peli morada suspiro ante la falta de compañía, se dirigió a la sala para esperar en lo que su padre y su hermano regresaban.

* * *

><p>Bueno! que tal? a que fue horrendo! XD<p>

pero todavia tengo mas! muahahahahaha! =w=

esperen el siguiente capitulo; **Mi Hermano**

Riviews? ÓuÒ


	2. Chapter 2

Fic a peticion, ahora le toca el turno a Fran el "hermano" de Chrome. Ya despues explicare bien el porque la formacion de esta singular "familia"

**Disclaimer**:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece todos los derechos son de sus respectivos autores, solo tome prestados sus personajes para poner a trabajar mi sucia mente =u=Uu

**Advertencias:** Esta serie de drabbles es aproximaamente 90% LEMMON, sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

><p><strong>Mi hermano<strong>

El la tomo por la cintura aprisionando su cuerpo contra el de él, a pesar de que sus alturas no eran muy variadas debido a la corta edad del peli-verde seguía teniendo más fuerza que ella

-Oye, Chrome… vamos a jugar – susurro dándole ligeros besitos en el hombro descubierto de ella.

-Pero… es hora de dormir Fran – dijo en tono inocente, tal como sus ojos lo mostraban.

El chico alzo fácilmente el cuerpo femenino cargándola como una princesa tumbándola con cuidado en la cama, ella lo miraba curiosa e inocente mientras el solo podía darle una mirada indiferente con un brillo travieso común en el. Sintió como el chico acortaba las distancias y juntaba sus labios con los de ella, se colocaba sobre ella al mismo tiempo que ambos jugaban con sus lenguas, lento, calmado e infantil.

-… Fran… - susurro apenas recuperando el aliento, si bien el chico solo usaba sus labios no dejaba que se separaran ni un milímetro.

-aun no… - pronuncio con la voz un poco mas ronca de lo usual, su respiración agitada en las mejillas de Chrome la hicieron pensar que tal vez esperaba que la chica tomara una posición más cómoda.

La chica coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli-verde, este aprisiono su cintura y recostados el uno sobre el otro continuaron con el acto. Aquel juego entre sus bocas iba agarrando intensidad, pronto se vieron en la acalorada necesidad de desprenderse de sus ropas superpuestas dejándolos solo en sus prendas interiores, pero el beso no pasaba a mas, sutiles toques que eran olvidados en la fogosidad de sus lenguas era todo lo que se podía observar.

-ah… F-Fran… - un dulce gemido salió de los labios de la chica, pues su "hermano" estaba ahora besando y lamiendo su cuello, haciendo imposible resistirse.

El chico solo siguió con la labor de dejar pequeñas marcas rojas en el cuerpo de su adorable "hermana", lamiendo aquí, besando allá, extasiándose con los dulces gemidos que la chica solo soltaba cuando este la besaba con una pasión indescriptible. Finalmente la noche se hizo presente, el frio hacia acto de presencia, allí bajo la sabana, el peli-verde y la oji-violeta seguían "jugando" a los besos, sintiéndose como verdaderos hermanos haciendo alguna divertida travesura.

-Chrome… - soltó de pronto el peli-verde mientras la chica lo miraba expectante - … te quiero… - susurro, pero gracias a la cercanía de ambos la chica pudo escuchar.

-lo sé… - sonrió tranquilamente mientras besaba la mejilla del chico.

-y tu… ¿me quieres? – pregunto suavemente abrasando a la oji-violeta.

-Si… te quiero… - respondió correspondiendo el abraso.

Con esto ambos chicos quedaron dormidos abrasados, con las palabras "te quiero" en sus mentes. Podría parecer infantil, inocente o hasta tonto el pensar en "jugar" de esa manera con tu "hermana" o "hermano", pero seguían siendo unos niños y se debía perdonarlos.

* * *

><p>No lo se... como que me quedo algo de "sweet" Ò3Ò<p>

bueeeenoooo! =u= espero que le ama gutado, la tercera parte: **Mi culpa**

sera algo mas larga, pero no les prometo nada la inpiracion se me ha escapado de la jaula en la que tenia ¬¬

Bueno! ire a recuperarla *w*!

mata neeee! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Lamento tanto la demora! QxQ No pondre excusas! Soy culpable! TT^TT!

Pero sigo viva, asi que para estos tiempos (que ya estoy un poco mas libre) actualizare mis proyectos. Bueno, sin mas les dejo el ultimo capi de este "caliente"? fic xD

**Disclaimer**:**** Ni KHR! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencias:** errores ortográficos (quiza)

* * *

><p><strong>Mi culpa<strong>

La morena se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, el salón de clases estaba casi vacío como suele estarlo a la hora del almuerzo, Kyoko y Haru estaban sentadas junto a ella, las tres disfrutando de su almuerzo, hablaban de cualquier cosa, como la tarea, travesuras de sus compañeros, repostería, etc. Cuando de repente un tema de conversación que una de las castañas saco a flote le llamo la atención.

-Dicen que últimamente las chicas de nuestra edad salen con hombres mayores – dijo Haru bebiendo un poco de jugo.

-Pero no solo eso ¿verdad? También dicen que últimamente los chicos menores salen con chicas de nuestra edad – comento Kyoko llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca.

-¿Mayores? ¿Menores? – Pregunto como si no entendiera del todo a sus dos amigas - ¿Eso de verdad importa? – interrogo Chrome con inocencia.

-Pero claro que importa Chrome-chan! – exclamo Haru levantándose de su asiento y tomando una posición ruda – Los hombres mayores solo buscan a las chicas para intimar con ellas y tener sexo, por eso solo se la pasan jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas – explico de forma autoritaria negando con la cabeza y alzando los puños en forma de desaprobación.

Por un momento Chrome recordó a su padre, Mukuro y ella ya habían intimado pero no llegaron a tener sexo. El siempre había sido muy amable con ella, la consentía y la ayudaba cada vez que podía, ella creía que era un buen padre, pero ahora que Haru le decía aquello pensaba que tal vez su relación no era como pensaba.

-Aun así los chicos menores no son mejores – comento Kyoko, llamando la atención de la morena – Los chicos menores buscan a chicas de nuestra edad porque quieren experimentar como si fueran adultos, buscan prácticamente lo mismo que los hombres mayores, pero como son más penosos no se atreven a hacer tanto como ellos – dijo pensativa con los ojos cerrados, terminando por suspirar ante su conclusión.

Ahora Chrome recordó a su hermano, Fran y ella jugaban a besarse y acariciarse, el era solo un año menor que ella, ciertamente era infantil por aun ser un niño pero su mentalidad era mucho más maduro que la de muchos de sus amigos. Pensándolo bien, Fran fue el que empezó con ese juego de caricias, y ella solo lo permitió porque pensó que eran cosas de niños, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

-Y por qué… por qué pasa eso? – pregunto la morena completamente metida en el tema.

-Por culpa de las chicas – dijeron las castañas al unisón aturdiendo un poco a Chrome.

-Si las chicas no cayeran en los engaños de los hombres con esas intenciones no pasarían ese tipo de situaciones – dijo segura de sus palabras Haru.

-Y si las chicas no se fiaran tanto de esos hombres no tendrían esas complicadas relaciones – razono Kyoko.

Chrome no sabía cómo reaccionar a las palabras de sus amigas, lo único que sabía en esos momentos era que ella era la culpable de todo lo que su padre y su hermano le hacían. Ella era ingenua y confiaba ciegamente en todas las personas a su alrededor, por eso se encontraba en esa situación.

El descanso termino y las clases continuaron con normalidad, cuando la escuela concluyo Chrome fue a la biblioteca a investigar sobre lo que sus amigas le habían dicho, descubriendo dos nuevas palabras, que sin duda usaría esa misma noche en la cena familiar.

-Incesto y pedofilia – dijo con cierta emoción en su voz, para después ir a su casa a preparar la cena.

* * *

><p>Jajajaja Lo siento! Esta vez no paso nada xD<p>

Pero es que el amigo que ma ayudaba a escribir el fic tampoco a tenido tiempo de ayudarme TTwTT

Quisiera hacer un epilogo, pero no estoy realmente segura ó3ò?  
>Pero en fin!<p>

**¿Review? n.n?**


End file.
